Is It Love
by KarisTasogare
Summary: after the DoM mess, Harry 'wakes up' to a reality. Unfortunatly his acting on that isnt what he hoped it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Is It Love,

After a disastrous fifth year Harry comes to a realization, but it is no comfort, as it also leads to badness.

I do not own Harry Potter and related characters, if I did the books would be suitable for young minds and not just fertile ground for fan-fiction.

There are no spoilers in this. As these events did not occur in the story told. Thus the results arrived at here would not therefore happen. I did change the 'cutting' hex to a 'crushing'/bludgeoning one. Mostly as it made surviving much more likely

Harry slowly walked down from Dumbledore's office and paused there looking lost. Anyone seeing him might think he was walking in a daze, but really his expression was due to him looking inward rather than outward.

At the end of his first year here he had asked the Headmaster a question. At that time he had been denied an answer. Now he had just got it, but at what was probably the worst possible time.

A couple of hours ago, after escaping Umbridge, he and his friends had fled to the ministry in a futile attempt to save his godfather. In the end it was their very presence that had doomed him. Not only that but, he was made to witness most of those who came with him getting badly hurt. It was almost a miracle no one else had been killed in the confrontation with the 'death-eaters'.

Even thou Dumbledore had said it wasn't his fault, Harry knew that this was a comforting lie. If he had ignored the vision and believed Hermione none of the tragedy of this night would have happened. True he had done everything he could to check things, and he had even asked professor Snape for assistance. But, just like in second year, it had not done them any good, and may have added to their problems.

Now his friends were in the infirmary and from what he had been told both Ron and Ginny would be there a while. Harry found himself wanting to just curl up and cry at the idea that his best friend might never be himself ever again. But it was the other first year friend his mind kept thinking about instead. When she had fallen he had almost lost his will to keep going. It had only been when Neville, who was nearer to where the hex had thrown her, had told him she was alive could he carry on.

Looking back he realized how stupid they were to answer curses and hexes like they did. Canceling a 'stupefy' charm was easy, and they had the numbers to do it. Far better would have been to make sure they stayed down or to ensure they couldn't use magic somehow. Hermione may have also thought this and so tried that silencing charm. What she forgot, unfortunately, was that silent casting was taught in the senior years.

Thinking all these things over he slowly made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He wanted to visit his friends in the infirmary, but it was late and he knew Pomfrey would send him away. Perhaps one of his dorm-mates had news, or failing that he could go and see them first thing in the morning. Assuming that is that any of them would talk to him.

Moving thru the halls in silence he barely noticed the darkness or acknowledged how late it was. Finally reaching the common room he moved to the fireplace looking at the flames and wondering if the loneliness of the deserted room was a sign of his future. Then he heard a quite voice from behind him.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hermione voice said in a whisper. "I expected to find you here when I got here."

Harry Turned and saw his friend sitting half wrapped in a blanket. Those bruises that she still had, that were visible, were somewhat faded. But he knew that the main bruising would be in places he could not and should not see. Hermione had been hit by the equivalent of a trolls club across her chest and thrown quite a ways before she had impacted that wall. That she wasn't still in hospital was incredible, and made Harry thankful for the skills of Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione, I . . ." He began then stopped and meekly asked "the others?"

Hermione just looked sad "Ron was taken to St Mungo's in hopes they can do something. Ginny's ankle was a mess, she will have to have the bones vanished and regrown. Luna hid it well but she was badly burned but will be probably be able to be at the leaving feast tomorrow. As for me, mostly it is bruising but I am on a healing potion for my ribs and back."

Harry nodded the news of his friends made things all the more real to him. He sank down near her on the couch and said "Thus proving how stupid I was not to listen to you. If I had no one would have died or been hurt. I am almost surprised you aren't yelling at me right now given all that has happened."

Hermione just shook her head and continued speaking in a quiet voice "I want to, but I just won't let myself. Even aside from how late it is. That giving in to the temptation would probably wake half the tower. The damage to my ribs makes it painful to talk any louder than this." She put her hand over his and then made him look at her. "Besides, yelling at you for what happened would solve nothing. We have known each other and been friends for years. Over that time, all of us have done foolish things. Yes, this was the biggest of them all, but you don't throw away a friendship over a mistake. Now we should both be in bed, perhaps there will be better news in the morning."

Harry nodded and stood up and offered her a hand, and as she rose he suddenly realized something. The signs had been there, and suddenly he saw them. Just like how he had noticed her beauty back at the Yule Ball last year, and seen it ever since. Mostly it was little things but sometimes much more. Things like his reaction to her being effected back in second year. How when ever she entered a room he would try and make eye contact. Even how he was more offended by insults thrown at her rather than those attacking him, or how he hadn't cared about surviving earlier when she was hurt. At some point he had fallen in love with her.

"Harry?" She must have seen the look on his face as she stood there close to him "What's the matter?"

He looked at her standing so close, the light of the flames dancing like highlights in her hair, her face so open and her lips completely without cruelty. The only question was did he tell her or should he keep it to himself? Ron had confessed last year that he had feelings for her, but as far as he knew they had never talked about it. If he told her would I be a disservice to his best friend? More over, what about her feelings? If she felt different, would his telling her destroy their friendship? Could he afford take the risk, of loosing her completely, in hopes of some foolish fantasy?

Then, almost as if this were a dream, a voice spoke from memory. It had been a few years back and Harry was on the train platform about to get on. He and the others had watched a fellow student making a fool of himself over a girl. Then Harry had noticed Percy watching as well with an odd smile on his face. When Harry had asked about it, the usually snobbish older boy had said; it proved something his father once told him, and went on to quote Mr. Weasley:

'_Son, Love is a type of magic more powerful than any great wizard can do. It is beyond our understanding both in its scope and in who it brings together. Real love will develop or not by its own nature and cannot be forced into existence. I was lucky to meet the love of my life and I hope you will someday be as fortunate. If and when you do, remember that only by being honest about your feelings can you succeed. Only by telling her what you feel, will you find out if she feels the same way. Only by having the courage to speak, will gain you the chance to be with the one who makes you complete.' _

Harry realized that despite the advice being second hand it didn't make it any less true. There was nothing to be gained by staying silent and everything to lose. He had to talk to her about his feelings and delaying things wouldn't make it any easier.

Hermione wasn't sure why Harry hadn't answered her but his being hesitant to speak made her wonder if this was more bad news. She was torn, she wanted him to share what was troubling him, but as well she didn't want anything else to be wrong. "Talk to me Harry, did the headmaster tell you something? Did you find out something important after you got you back here?"

Harry found himself nodding "Yes, something he should have told me before, but I don't know I can talk about it yet. No it is something else, something more difficult." He said his voice dropping from shyness. He felt his heart racing and his stomach in knots, and wondered if he could actually tell her. "Something I should have realized long ago, something that might affect us both."

Hermione face grew clouded with confusion and worry but she didn't say anything but silently bade him continue. Taking a deep breath, Harry let his thoughts rush forth. "Of all the people hurt tonight, seeing you fall was the worst. Even with everything else, somehow that has made me see. That what I feel for you is more than friendship. That at some point I have fallen in love with you." As he said all this, he had come very close to her, and he found himself moving even closer as if he perhaps might even kiss her.

CRACK! Harry felt his head snap around and as pain blossomed he realized that he had been slapped in the face. "Harry James Potter! What the hell are you thinking, if that is if you are at all!" Hermione raged. "A man, your god-father, Died Tonight! And you have the nerve to say it didn't matter. Ron finally told me how he feels about me this year and while he is in hospital you try to take me from him. How dare you, what kind of a friend, no what kind of a person are you!" and with that she turned and stormed up the stairs away form him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Harry said but she ignored him as she reached to top of the stairs and slammed the door behind her. He held his burning cheek, and briefly wondered the state of his teeth. He knew his face probably burned form embarrassment, but none of that really mattered. It was pain of his disappointment and loss that enshrouded his whole consciousness.

Going up to his dorm he lay down on his bed and began to think of the future. He knew that there was a chance that Hermione might calm down, but he wasn't sure that she would ever completely forgive him. It would, he guessed, depend on if and how quickly Ron recovered, and if he forgave him as well. Last year Ron had confessed his feelings to Harry shortly after the Yule ball and Harry had agreed to stand aside. Now, even without realizing it he had gone back on that agreement. But even beyond that, was his reaction to Sirius' death, and how it made him look.

He knew he should be much more broken up than he was about it. But somehow he wasn't. In fact Cedric's death last year effected much more. Perhaps, it was that one was a fellow student, or perhaps because of how it happened, or even the absence of a body. In the end thou Harry suspected it was because of how unfamiliar they were. He rally hadn't known about Sirius before third year, and not known the truth until the end of it. Then they hadn't spoken, except by mail, until last summer, when he stayed in "that house' for a couple of weeks. So really it was more like a distant uncle was gone rather than someone he really knew.

Still he doubted Hermione, or anyone really, would understand that. So too was that prophecy and the question if he truly believed it. Given who it came from he wasn't sure, her normal 'predictions' were unreliable, but it seemed this one was to be believed according to the headmaster. The real question was, had it already been fulfilled, either when he was a baby or back at the end of the first or second year when he banished the 'echoes' that remained. It also seemed too unsure which of them might win in the end and Harry found himself wondering if now it really mattered at all.

He was uncertain that he would even summon up the effort he had earlier to break free if he was possessed again. In the end did it really matter if he lived or died, or even who really won? Supposedly Voldemort was vanquished over 10 years ago. But people like Malfoy and Umbridge still held power with their hate filled agendas. Purebloods still controlled things and muggle-born were still looked down upon. While it would be catastrophic, maybe it would take that to fix things. Much like it took the Nazi holocaust to make the world see how Jews were treated.

As the room began to lighten with the coming dawn Harry realized he had a choice to make. In a few hours would be the 'leaving feast' brunch. He could remain here, knowing all that awaited him was a lonely train ride and then a summer without seeing any friends he had left. On the other hand he could skip all the heartache of seeing _Hermione_ and the others and leave early. But if he did that where would he go? It was not only where he might be safe, but could he trust that he wouldn't be found out. Would it be worth it, simply to avoid a few hours of pain and a bit of freedom?

Just then Harry heard Shamus a couple beds turn over and begin muttering in his sleep. Harry guessed the other boy was dreaming but his words were clear enough to understand; "Stupid Potter, making waves and harder for the rest. Get us all in trouble, mom was right, no chance at the cup with him here." Than he rolled again and was quiet

Harry knew the papers were the cause of such opinions, but it didn't really matter. If even his fellow dorm mates thought like this, then how much worse would be the rest of the school? He knew he might be called a coward if he left, but where had bravery really got him? He doubted the scars on his hand would ever fully heal, and standing up to bullies like Malfoy had only got him in more trouble over the years. Maybe it was time to be selfish and think of himself first and ignore what everyone else might think. Besides the only one whose opinion might matter, hated and loathed him right now, so things couldn't get much worse.

This decided he moved to his trunk and quickly grabbed what stuff he might need. He knew he couldn't take everything, but really he wouldn't need it all. Most of it, including his school books, would be locked away if he was at his uncle's house. So if they stayed her it wouldn't really matter. He would need his cloak and some clothing as well as his money pouch. He would also need his broom; fortunately he had got that back after exams, by promising not to fly it here. Yes leaving on it would be breaking the letter of that promise, but he was sure not the spirit. His book bag packed with the essentials he had one last stop to make, the Owlery.

Not being sure of how he would live, he knew taking Hedwig with him wasn't possible. Besides if he was caught he didn't want to subject her to living in a cage all summer. Being as quiet as possible he made his way up there. Once there he pulled out some parchment and used the small writing desk there to compose a couple of notes.

The first was one to Professor McGonagall, but he wrote asking that it be read publicly to his housemates:

_My fellow Gryffindors _

_I am uncertain if you would accept an apology form me for the loss of points, resulting in our poor house standings. Perhaps I am mistaken, but that matters little. For while that uncertainty exists, I am very sure that many will not be unhappy I am not there. Some may call me a coward for not facing you with this, but I don't care. Things that might have made me remain are lost to me, and even if we are penalized for my leaving like this, well you can't get lower than last place. If apologies are wanted and will be accepted, then that is for the future. For now I hope you all enjoy your summer and I wish you well if we should not meet again._

That one was placed for delivery to the great hall tomorrow. The next he wrote for delivery by one of the school owls to the Weasley family

_To Arthur, Molly (and family) _

_First let me beg your forgiveness for getting your children hurt. No words I can write could possibly express my sadness at the events of yesterday. The fact that Ron and Ginny refused to remain behind as I foolishly ran into danger is a measure of how well you taught them what friendship and loyalty mean. The fact they were hurt was entirely my fault and I will understand if you never want to see me ever again. The time I spent in your company has been the most joyous parts of my life, and I will always remember them fondly. You both gave me an Idea what a real family was like, and so were examples of what I missed growing up. I shutter to imagine what my life might have been like without you and your influence. _

_I hope (what were virtually) my siblings recover soon and that all the good fortune you deserve be yours._

Finally he came to the last one he would write. This one would be delivered by Hedwig sometime before the students left from the feast. He paused in his writing of it to pray she would read it and not simply tear it up.

_Hermione _

_I know you are still angry with me, I know it for good reasons, so I suspect this note is very unwelcome. However I ask in the name of the friendship that you allow me to try and apologize._

_Hermione, I'm sorry. Sorrier than you can ever guess or know. I doubt you will ever forgive me for what you heard last night. Did I mean those words, yes, did they mean what you understood, no. It was never my intention to hurt Ron or to intrude on what you both had. I simply sought to tell you how I felt. In regard to Sirius, well explaining myself, in that regard is difficult. I do not have the time, nor the space on this parchment. Perhaps it can be left with you and me coming from different places, and so understandings. _

_I am having Hedwig deliver this, and I hope to beg a great favor of you. I would ask that you take care of her over the summer. If nothing else she will get to enjoy it, and not locked in a cage constantly. If you chose not to do this then perhaps she can summer her at the school with the others. I suspect I will be unable to properly care for her for now. Yes I have left; perhaps I will be back next year, perhaps not. The future can never be certain, especially for me. _

_I will always treasure the memories of our time together. You will always hold a place in my heart, even if you refuse to see me as a friend. Some may speak of me being a coward, they may be right, were I truly brave this note would have begun with 'dear Hermione' _

"Hedwig, take this to Hermione, and if she allows it stay." Harry said attaching the note "I will be traveling for a while and you'll be more comfortable with her. Stay safe my first and perhaps only friend, Be well" and with that he stepped over to the large window and checking the straps on his bag straddled his broom and took to the air.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter Harry confessed to being in love with Hermione.

This didn't go as he had hoped, and she raged at him over this.

He had then, after writing a couple of notes, snuck out of the castle and flown off.

Chapter 2 Or Is It A Dream

St. Mungo's Hospital

Artefact Accidents ward

Ron lay in his bed, trying his best not to think. Most people would think this was second nature to him, along with eating. But after that night at the Ministry it was next to impossible as well as vital for him to do. From what he had overheard, his injurys were fairly minor and had been dealt with once he was brought into casualty. But during the initial examination, his true problem became clear. They had talked about the 'brains' he had come in contact with and that knowledge scared him more than faceing death eater had.

Appearantly, long before even his father attended school, someone in the Dept of Mysterys had the idea that perhaps 'evil' was in a person brains. So they had constructed the 'brain tank' so to examine the differences between the 'aquired' brains of dark magic users and the 'donated' brains of upstanding wizards. This experiment like many of thoise days seemed crackers now , but then it made sence to someone in charge. The original idea had soon been scrapped as they found no apparent differences, either anatomical or alcamical between the two groups. However they also found someth8ing else, that once 'in place' the brains thought porcesses seemed to continue. This led them to look into possible uses for these as well as investigate the effects on the appaarent 'personality' over time after the loss of the body.

Then one nutter, and that was the kindest term for him, had managed to get a hold of someone who had been 'kissed'. He intended to add the soulesss brain to the tank, but must have been doing this without permission. That was known as he didn't just add the brain but the criminal's whole head. That had caused a major upheal in the whole colony as they were later known. The brains changed over the next few months, developing tenticals as well as what mifght be sence organs of some sort. Reaserchers also obsered the 'creatures' begining to interact on some level. That led to one having a theroy that what one might know all the others soon would, and that this could be a resorce for both holding knowledge and for analiseing things.

If he had been able to speak coherantly, Ron would have ripped the idiots worse than a hundred of his moms howlers. He would have told them, when he calmed down which would be a long time coming, that they were partly right that the brains could think, and remember. However it went beyond that, and while each had its own sense of 'self' each also was a part of a massive group mind. So when, under some sort of confution charm, came in contact with one of them , his own thoughts were infected by that colective.

It was like he somehow was both himself and several other people. In a way it was like being in the great hall, and everyone was talking about anything that came to his mind. The main problem was that unlike that situation, everyone of tose voices were inside his head, and keeping who he actually was strait was very difficult. It also didn't help that some of those extra voices were far older than him and in some cases much more inteligent. It would be all to easy to just give in and let them have control, even if it would be very disturbing given how some of them talked. The most disturbing was who called itself Jeremy for some odd reason. That one was either a genius or completely mad or both, given how it saw the world and how it made connections. The fact that it thought and spoke in rhyme a minor bother compared to what it spoke about. It came up with mad concepts, but as it spoke at length, they began to sound almost plausible. But if they were accepted then the world was far madder than Ron wanted to think about.

Like the last time when it had 'spoke' about the events the night Harry had become an orphan. The concept of someone surviveing the killing curse had always been deamed impossible, therefore it claimed it was obvious that something else must have happened. It then put forth a mad idea that harrys mother had booby traped his room with explosives, and rigged them with a sound trigger. That she herself carryed an interupter device , that shut down when she died. So when 'Mad Tom' had tried to cast a spell the bomb had ended his life before he could complete it. The scene suported this idea, or so iut claimed, as the room and building were dammaged. That curse was well known as never causeing that sort of dammage, even to those who it killed. Ron know that was not what happened, but couldn't shake how easy it was to accept the idea. The fact Jerimy always reffered to the dark lord as ' Mad Tom the Green Meanie' and refused to explain why just added to his frustration.

Ron had over the days and nights worked out that his best option was to keep his mind as blank as possible. That way his thoughts would not get more confused as to his real identiy The biggest problem was that required not thinking about anything as any hint of such sparked debates between all of to mention how they tended to squew his perceptons of people and things. Like when his mom had visited a few days ago. Opening his eye sto find her there, he imeadiatly recognised her as a girl from 5th year who he had asked out a few times. This imeadiatly chanhged to jeliousy, as one of the female personas thought of their rivalry over things since they were both first years. He had fought to not react in paranioa, as they wispered poisoned words about her. Especially when they spoke of what happened back in first year when they had helped harry to the platform.

Laying ther he overheard the healers speakingto his father about treating him by obliviationg him, then rebiuilding his personality. Looking at the plan Ron knew he ran a real risk of ending up like lockheart, but wondered if this was relaly such a bad thing. lockheart seemed happy enough, and might one day be able to leave here. Besides even if it didn't work and he only lost a few of the voces it would be better. The problem was several of them were completely againt the idea of being deleted and their knowledge of magic far exceeeded his and if they acted together he might not be able to stop them.

Hogwarts School

Great Hall

Morning after the leaving feast

Professor McGonagall looked out over the great hall and allowed herself a small smile. Her healer had recommended bed rest, but just as last night, her place was here. She would see off the students as she always did. It was tradition and despite that woman, traditions were important. She was also glad to see Miss Weasley there, and even being helped to her seat by her fellows. That girl had a terrible first year, but she had recovered and with each that followed gained more and more friends. It was unfortunate hat she had not been here last night for the leaving feast, but it was good that Poppy had allowed her to have breakfast here. It was one less seat left empty by recent events, seats that she unconsciously looked over and counted. Then she realized there were seats empty that should not be. Glancing quickly, she spotted Miss Granger seated further down the table, but of Mr. Potter there was no sign. She was just about to go down there and inquire when she heard the sound of wings and several owls arrived with letters. One she easily recognized as Hedwig, flying toward Miss Granger. However she was soon distracted by the one coming strait toward her.

The owl was one of the schools and once she took the letter, it quickly left. Looking at it she recognized Harry's writing but saw that he had apparently been in a bit of a hurry, given how messy it was. Looking over the opening, she paused, reading out a letter could be troublesome, especially if the person was angry or prone to foul language. But knowing Harry, that was unlikely to be the case. That decided she looked over to the headmaster for permission and at his nod stood up, to address the assembly.

Tapping her knife on her goblet for their attention, she drew a deep breath, then projected her voice across the tables. "Students, a letter was received just now, to both myself and members of Gryffindor house. Normally this would be read out in private, however it was asked to be read here and now. While I am unsure as to why, I trust the writer has good reason. I would ask the other houses to please excuse this interruption. But I find myself wondering if he meant to write us all and not just his housemates. It is from Mr. Potter, but I would ask that no matter your feelings about him , you show respect enough to listen quietly while I read this.." Then she began to read the text and as she did grew even more concerned as to where the boy was.

As Professor McGonagall read the letter evoked differing feelings among those that heard it. Some like those who sat at the Hugglepuff table simply stayed quiet and wondered if in the end it should have remained private. While those at both Slytherin and Ravenclaw listened intently for any scrap of useful information that it might provide. Even among the Gryffindor feelings were mixed. Some, who called Harry a friend, wondered what prompted him to do this. While others, those that believed what was printed in the newspapers, began to mutter about his avoiding facing them.

As for Ginny, she was worried about what might have followed after he sent this. She wanted to run and find him, he sounded so alone. Then she looked over to Hermione and her worry increased as she saw an unfamiliar expression on the girls face. It wasn't worry, or anger it was disinterest! It was as if it was from a complete stranger and she was only appearing to listen out of politeness. She had also seen Hedwig delivering a letter but the owl had been virtually ignored and after dropping it had flown off. That message was still laying unopened beside her place. Something was very wrong, and she needed to find out what it was.

As Professor McGonagall finished the letter, Dumbledore found himself almost in a panic. The devices to monitor the boy had been smashed last night and he had no way to track him. Were the boy here, he could have remade them, but if he had truly left then that was not possible. His worry was interrupted by an odd sound from down the table. Glancing over he saw it was Severus, who appeared to be under a tickling charm or something similar.

Normally the man's thoughts were shielded but in his mirth they were all too open. The portions professor was all but dancing in joy at the boy fleeing the school. What was worse was he was overjoyed at the boy's obvious misery. Albus had often ignored what people said about the man, knowing that a spy's role required certain things. But faced with what he was seeing he began to wonder, if perhaps it had noting to do with necessary falsehoods.

The meal continued after that with the letters contents being a chief topic at the G table. Ginny wasn't sure what they were talking about at the others, but she suspected the snakes were laughing due to what Harry wrote. She watched Hermione ignore the other letter until the meal ended and then casually stuff it in her bag as they left. Once back in the tower she confronted her about it.

"Hermione , That letter that Hedwig brought. What's in it? Does it say why Harry wasn't here or where he went?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh perhaps. But I doubt it is really anything important." The girl said indifferently. "I suppose I should read it. Perhaps I will, on the train ride home. Now is there any further news about your brother? I am thinking of visiting him once we reached London."

Ginny looked at the other girl in horror. Harry would have probably written both letters at the same time, and from the tone of the public one was obviously in a bad frame of mind. She knew if that was not the case, he would have spoken to people himself. That public letter was bad, but she suspected that the private one was far worse, and it might need acting upon immediately if they were to help him at all. Ginny found herself wanting to slap some sense into the other girl, and considered taking the letter and opening herself. Then a more frightening idea occurred to her, what if this wasn't Hermione, but someone pretending to be her? She doubted her friend would act like this, despite some of the troubles this year. But she wasn't sure what to do about it, or who to talk to.

She pondered this as she watched the last minute packing of her fellow students. Normally, if there was something confusing she would ask Hermione, but with her being the problem that was closed. Her next line of assistance would be her brothers. The twins could be vexing but they were also great at explaining confusing stuff, and Ronald in his simple worldview could occasionally have moments of greatness. But with them gone and Ron in the hospital that wasn't possible either. A year ago, she would have been seeking out one of the teachers. But the past year had badly shaken her confidence in them. All she could do was watch and hope something occurred to her. Otherwise, she would have to wait until they reached London and she could speak with her mother about all this. However, unknown to her, she would see her parents far sooner than that.

Hogsmead

Near the Train station

Shortly before departure

"Ginny!" she heard and looked over toward the Three Broomsticks to see both her mother and father hurrying toward her. Ginny felt he breath catch, if they were both here it must be worse than she had imagined.

Running over she threw her arms around her mother and managed to ask "is it Ron, or shutter Harry?"

Her mother just hugged her, then a few moments later her father answered "He sent us a letter, probably sent it off sometime last night." He said looking around "The way it read was very worrying, and we felt the need to speak with him about it. We decided that it was urgent enough to coem up here reather than waiting in London. Did something else happen, did he seem more troubled this morning? "

Ginny sadly shook her head and related that he hadn't been there and the other events of that morning. Then she told them about Hermione's strange behavoir. "I think it is her, but somehow she's changed completely from the person I know. I have no clue what to do in this situation."

Arthur was at a loss as well, There was only so much they could do. People don't change radically for no good reason. But Hermione wasn't actually one of theirs and so they could not just demand she talk to them. Well Molly could, and might even getaway with it, but that didn't mean it was the right.. To give himself time to think he handed the letter to Ginny to read.

Molly was torn as well, her daughter was here and needed her, but somewhere out there was a boy who was almost a son to her and who was in pain. Meanwhile that Granger girl was acting very strangely. It was tempting to simply march up to her and force her to give them the information they needed. But Arthur had pointed out to her that this tendency of hers was a problem, and she needed sometimes to wait, even if it was hard. Thinking about it she realized that perhaps that was the answer.

"Ginny, assuming your father agrees, I think you should board the train." She began then held up a finger to indicate they should let her finish. "Stick close to Granger, and see if any clues show themselves when she reads the letter. Perhaps even , if you can , get a look at it, or even if you somehow can, make a copy of it. We will be waiting at the station, and can discuss this further when you get there. I want to have a few words with her parents, they might be better to deal with this than we will."

Arthur considered this and quickly agreed with his wife's plan adding. "meanwhile we can check here and talk with the school. Between all of us we should be able to figure this out and find Harry." Then he added in his thoughts 'Or, at least I hope so'.

Kings Cross station

Magic side

Some hours later

Molly was waiting as the train pulled in. Between when she had seeen ginny, and now everything they had done to fix this situation had been an utter failure. Arthur had tried to get information back at Hogwarts, but McGonagall had been unable to shed any light on the situation and The Headmaster had refused to see them. He had sent word that he was busy with school business, but then had been called away to the Ministry. This she had trouble believing until a similar summons had come for Arthur. Apparently all staff and associated personal had been recalled due to an investigation into recent events.

She had easally spotted the grangers once she arrived. They were of course on the Muggle side of the barrier, but she was sure if they coyuld have tney would be on the platform. Molly had walked up to them still somewhat angry and ready to convince them to do what waqs needed to help Harry, and very soon regretted it. Hermione's mother was in a temper and her father was if anything worse. They had appearantly received letter and were very unhappy at the events at Hogwarts this year. By the time the conversation , if it could be called that, was done Molly know that they would be no help in this. Appearantly they were planning to take hermione to their own healer, before leavoing on a trip to the contentant somewhere. She also had been told that they were still decidiung if they would allow their daughter anywher nere that place ever again.

Molly wasn't sure she liked how they spoke to her. But she also found herself wondering if that was how she sounded sometimes, especially when the urge to send howlers came upon her. So intent was her thoughts on this,that she didn't really notice the train arriveing until ther was the whissle of the engine releasing pressure. Lookingdown the platform she soon saw her daughter step down and move toward her.

Ginny found herself relived when she spotted her mother wher they usually met. The train ride had been very uncomfortable, especailly was she found herself growing moer andmore worryed. As her parents had told her she claimned a saet in the same compartment as Hermione, and endevored to speak with her as if noting had changed. But while the girl didn't refuse such, there was some underlieing tention as well. Ginny hadnt harped on her about the letter, but when she finally pulled it out she was relived. However, hermione seeemd only to breifly scan it and then put it asside. When Ginny hesitantly asked about the contents, Hermione just shrugged it off and indicated she could read it for herself.

Ginny had tried not to pounce on it, but quickly had it in hand and was reading it. She found herself soon misty eyed, harry must have been heartsick when he wrote this. The ginny fpound herself getting angry again at how cold and unfeeling the other girl was. Ginny knew that, even without her crush, had she got this, it would have spired her to imeadiate action. She had then been confused, harry had asked hermione to take care of hedwig, but theb owl had left right after delivery. This wasn't like its normal behaivor and Ginny wondered if somehow Hermione had caused oit to leave.

By the time they had got to london Ginny had left the compartment, partly to speak with friends nbut mostly to get calmed down. She didn't know what was going on but knew that she couldn't be around hermione, without losing her thou they arrived and Ginny found herself not wanting to wait for the train to stp[ befoee running to her mother.

It was a real question of who was hugging who, but soon ginny had calmed down enough to speak of the letter's content, and of her confution about Hedwig. Neither of them had any guess what harry might be apploigisoing for. While they could see hermione being angry, this must be something in the last day or so. What ever it was, it sounded like harry was overheard asayingsomething, but what could it be? It almost sounded like it involved Ron, but he had been in hospital the whole time. As for the different places line, that was more confuseing as they were both muggle raised. What ever it was it sounded like Harry was certain that his and hermione's freindship was over, and based on hwo she had actred he might well be right.

Molly then started looking about for the girl in question. Unsure if she would simply ask or demand answers form her. But after a moment she realised the girl must have alreadyu left the platform to find her parents. Knowing that they planed to depart imeaiately, she didn't bother going after her. Trying to find someone on the musggle side of the staition at this time of day was all but impossible. Any information she might have would need to be obtained thru correspondance.

That decided, and seeing little she could do here. She gathered both her children's luggage,and with Ginny departed for home. She also decided to call arthur as, hopefully, the ministry might help locate harry. She knew that the headmaster saiud he was best at home with his aunt, but right now she didn't care. She wanted that boy seated at her kitchen table, where she could care for him as was proper.

Arriving home they found what they thought was positive news, when upon looking up they saw Hedwig sitting above the door. But their hopes were dashed as they realised she was alone and had come in search of Harry, and now had no idea where else to go. Ginny spoke gently to her and invited her inside. The three of them would wait for word, which hopefuly would come soon.


End file.
